Conducir (TRADUCCIÓN)
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Esa noche, Draco quiere conducir. Traducción del oneshot "Drive" escrito por AniseAnise. Slash Harry/Draco.


Título: Conducir

Autora: Aniseanise

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pareja: Harry/Draco

Advertencias: p0rn

* * *

El aire le azota el rostro mientras dirige la escoba hacia delante, inclinándola un poco más hacia abajo. Harry está detrás de él, dejándole conducir, y su peso se empuja sólidamente contra la espalda de Draco, robusto y tibio, conforme ambos se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Los brazos de Harry rodean el estómago de Draco, una de sus manos descansa completamente contra su vientre, la otra está agarrada firme de la escoba, justo entre las piernas de Draco, de tal manera que la muñeca de Harry está apoyada contra la ingle de éste.

 _Joder._

La velocidad del vuelo por sí sola suele provocar que a Draco se le ponga dura; el viento, el poder, la libertad. Frecuentemente, desmonta la escoba después de un intenso partido de quidditch con su miembro hinchado y endurecido bajo los pantalones. A veces suele ir al estadio durante la noche así como en ese momento, a solas; y vuela rápido, brusco y alto, y siempre, _siempre_ se encuentra con que necesita masturbarse después de todo eso.

Draco no ha montado una escoba junto con otra persona desde que era un niño pequeño, y está plenamente convencido de que nunca había sido tan sensual como eso. La escoba vibra contra sus muslos y las piernas de Harry se presionan fuertemente contra las suyas, apretando, sosteniéndolo. Harry se siente endemoniadamente _caliente._ No queda espacio entre ellos y Harry la tiene tan dura como Draco, su miembro rígido y firme contra el culo de éste.

Draco puede sentir aliento cálido contra su oreja; el rostro de Harry está justo ahí, su barbilla encajada en el hombro de Draco, labios rozando su piel, volviéndolo loco de deseo. Draco clava la escoba, dirigiéndola a toda velocidad hacia el suelo, el viento golpeando entre ellos, envolviéndolos… y es excitante, estimulante y terrorífico, todo al mismo tiempo.

Draco casi espera demasiado tiempo para elevar el palo de la escoba y evitar el impacto, los ojos llenos de lágrimas por culpa de la velocidad, pero Harry está ahí, salvándolos a ambos, sosteniéndolo, mordiéndole el hombro a Draco conforme consigue elevar la escoba.

Draco espera que Harry lo amoneste por llevar a una escoba que no es suya en semejante clavado hacia el suelo, pero Harry solamente se aferra del palo y los dirige hacia el campo del estadio, bajando la escoba con suavidad hasta que los pies de ambos tocan el pasto. Entonces Harry lo abraza con firmeza, sus dedos apretándolo fieramente y Draco puede sentir el corazón de Harry latiendo salvaje contra su espalda.

Se quedan así durante un rato, respirando agitados, temblando por culpa de la emoción experimentada, los brazos de Harry rodeando firmes el cuerpo de Draco. Finalmente se separan y Draco espera a que Harry desmonte antes de ponerse de pie con piernas trémulas.

La escoba se queda flotando en medio de ellos dos, lista para otra vuelta, pero Draco ya no está viéndola. El chico que tiene delante lo mira con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, el cabello completamente hecho un desastre, las mejillas enrojecidas y Draco se acerca a él sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvanece sólo un poco mientras ambos están de pie uno frente al otro, sus pechos tocándose, sus alientos mezclándose, tan cerca.

—Draco…

Ya no dice más.

Los labios de Harry están secos y partidos pero oh dios se sienten tan tibios bajo los de Draco. Esas manos que lo sostuvieron tan firmemente encima de la escoba regresan de nuevo en ese momento, descansando sobre sus caderas, los pulgares delineando sus huesos suavemente por encima de los pantalones.

Draco gime profundamente y permite que su lengua se deslice hacia aquellos labios para humedecerlos, para husmear entre ellos, profundo y suave. Harry se rinde fácilmente, lo deja conducir, sigue sus movimientos. Sus lenguas se retuercen y se deslizan juntas, una danza larga y lenta de músculos mojados y de calor. Entonces Harry se empuja hacia delante, brusco, erecciones hinchadas y empapadas con deseo, oprimiéndose una contra otra debajo de las capas de ropa y Draco está a casi nada de correrse en los pantalones.

Se mueve bruscamente hacia atrás, finalizando el beso demasiado pronto, incapaz de no mirar a Harry con gesto acusatorio. Harry, en cambio, le sonríe ampliamente otra vez, el muy cabrón. Él sabe, oh sí, Harry sabe exactamente lo que está haciéndole a Draco.

Va a pagárselo caro. Draco sonríe con presunción, da otro paso hacia atrás y con las manos toma el borde inferior de su suéter, los ojos fijos en la cara de Harry, buscando una reacción. Va a follárselo bien _duro._

La sonrisa traviesa de Harry desaparece conforme Draco se saca la camiseta y la deja caer en el suelo. Los ojos de Harry están fijos en el pecho desnudo de Draco, completamente blanco bajo la luz de la luna y todavía moviéndose agitado por culpa del vuelo. Los zapatos y calcetines también se van y Harry parece asustado por un momento, tensándose y mirando a su alrededor brevemente, pero sus ojos no pueden dejar de mirar a Draco durante mucho tiempo.

Draco se mueve hacia él otra vez, descalzo y con el torso desnudo, y Harry está jadeando cuando Draco finalmente lo alcanza y lo toca.

—Quiero follarte —susurra Draco suavemente contra la boca de Harry.

Harry, según parece, sólo puede asentir y se queda completamente dócil mientras Draco lo desviste. Eso es tan poco característico de él; está conteniéndose pero a Draco le viene bien. Harry está hecho un puñado de nervios, pura energía acumulada, estremeciéndose bajo el mero contacto de las manos de Draco. Su vientre vibra cuando Draco le levanta la camisa, permitiendo que sus dedos tiren brevemente los pezones de Harry antes de terminar de sacar completamente la prenda.

Draco mete las manos entre ellos y abre el botón de los jeans de Harry. Tira de él hacia delante mientras baja la tela por encima de sus caderas, permitiendo que el abultado miembro de Harry rebote libremente conforme Draco jala del pantalón hasta sus tobillos, haciendo una pausa para darle un lengüetazo al fluido claro que escurre de la punta de su erección.

Harry gime cuando Draco se mueve hacia atrás pero observa, hipnotizado, cómo Draco se quita sus propios pantalones y ropa interior, hasta que queda completamente desnudo ante la mirada de su amante.

Draco tiene que contener un sonrojo y agarra las camisas de ambos, tendiéndolas encima del suelo detrás de Harry y señalando hacia ellas mientras dice suavemente:

—Te quiero boca arriba, héroe.

Intenta no sonreír cuando Harry casi se tropieza por obedecer. Observa mientras Harry se saca los zapatos y patea el pantalón hasta liberar todo su cuerpo de las prendas que lleva puestas.

Su guapura es impresionante.

Desnudo, acostado sobre las camisetas y con los codos apoyados para poder elevarse un poco y mirar a Draco, Harry luce como un dios. Piel suave, lisa y bronceada; y su erección elevándose orgullosa entre sus piernas, oscura por la sangre acumulada, hinchada, gruesa y adorable. A Draco se le hace la boca agua sólo de verlo. Harry parece nervioso, pero Draco no va a preguntarle si está seguro de querer hacerlo.

Si los atrapan, para la mañana siguiente toda la escuela lo sabrá. A Draco no le importa.

Camina hasta posicionarse encima de Harry, cada pie a un lado de los muslos del moreno, antes de arrodillarse delicadamente sobre el suelo y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Sus muslos se abren ampliamente por encima del cuerpo de Harry, sus erecciones se rozan, y Harry se lame los labios y se retuerce, liberando un brazo para poder estirar la mano hacia Draco.

Draco cierra los ojos cuando los dedos de Harry se cierran alrededor de su erección. Dulce tortura, el aire golpeando sus cuerpos, el pasto lastimándole las rodillas, el espeso aroma a sexo a su alrededor y la mano callosa de Harry acariciando su dilatada y dolorosa piel.

Si siguen así, Draco no va a durar. Gentilmente empuja la mano de Harry para quitársela de encima, alcanza sus pantalones y busca su varita. Murmura un hechizo; tiene la mano llena de lubricante y la desliza por encima de la erección de Harry, mojándolo, aceitándolo, y Draco se eleva y se remueve, colocando la punta del miembro de Harry contra su culo, empujándolo contra su entrada, la dura e hinchada punta contra su apretada grieta.

Harry todavía está apoyado sobre un codo, sus ojos verdes clavados en sus cuerpos, en el punto entre sus piernas mientras Draco deja caer su peso lentamente hacia abajo, empalándose él mismo, abriéndose para Harry. Arde y duele, la presión es casi demasiada, y se muerde los labios y se levanta un poco antes de dejarse caer de nuevo, deslizando a Harry en su interior. Ahora Harry está más profundo y es un poco menos incómodo, pero sigue siendo mucho, demasiado lleno, demasiado grueso.

Harry está jadeando, tiene la boca abierta, los ojos fijos en el punto donde sus cuerpos están uniéndose. Draco mantiene la mirada clavada en el rostro de Harry mientras se mueve arriba abajo, tomándolo completamente, una y otra vez hasta que puede quedarse sentado completamente encima, conectado, extendido, abierto, lleno y tan, tan caliente.

Puede sentir la erección de Harry palpitar en su interior y su propio miembro responde, escurriendo preseminal desde la punta. Harry intenta empujarlo para elevarlo pero Draco se sienta más durante encima, sus dedos enterrándose en las caderas de Harry y negando con la cabeza.

—Te lo dije, Potter —dice Draco con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Esta noche, yo conduzco. Déjame.

Se eleva y sus muslos protestan, se desliza de nuevo hacia abajo, su entrada tensa y resbalosa alrededor del miembro de Harry. Lo toma más profundamente esa vez y cuando las curvas de sus nalgas golpean la suave piel de Harry, éste pone los ojos en blanco y se deja caer de espalda sobre el suelo, gimiendo tan profundamente que Draco puede _sentirlo._

Permite que sus manos acaricien las costillas huesudas de Harry, alrededor de su espalda, sintiéndolo arquearse hacia arriba mientras se lo folla.

Draco se mueve lento, tan jodidamente lento, dejando que la tensión se eleve, dejando que les lleve una eternidad. El aire se siente agradable contra sus pieles empapadas de sudor, el suelo se siente firme debajo de sus cuerpos y Draco mira hacia arriba, a la luna encima de ellos, a las estrellas titilando a su alrededor.

Cualquiera puede ir al estadio y eso lo vuelve todo mucho más ardiente. Draco lo desea, desea que alguien los vea, que lo vea a él follándose a Harry, que lo vea a él sentándose encima de su polla, montándolo.

Los brazos de Harry dejan de sostenerlo y cae hacia atrás sobre el suelo, gimiendo y temblando, y Draco sabe que el moreno está tratando con todas sus jodidas fuerzas de no moverse.

Quiere besarlo pero no puede parar, no puede hacer nada más que convencer a sus cansados músculos de continuar moviéndose, de continuar con aquel ritmo lánguido. Harry se cubre la cara con las manos, retuerce el torso, contorsionándose por debajo de Draco, músculos firmes moviéndose fluidamente debajo de piel suave y joven.

Es hermoso. El cabello negro de Harry cae revuelto encima del pasto casi tan verde como sus ojos y está suplicando en voz baja, música para los oídos de Draco, y ruega por más, por más duro y más rápido y Draco lo ignora y se lo folla todavía más lentamente.

Es tan difícil mantener ese ritmo pero los testículos de Draco se aprietan, a punto de explotar, y no puede parar, está ahí ya, casi ahí, todo juntándose en su vientre, bajando, amenazándolo con destruirlo. Harry deja caer una mano encima del muslo de Draco, acaricia hacia arriba y Draco sabe que Harry puede sentir que el rubio ya está cerca. Draco lo detiene, sus dedos cubren los de Harry encima de su pierna, encima de los agotados músculos de ahí.

—No —jadea roncamente, mirando los ojos de Harry abrirse un poco para verlo fijamente—. Sólo… Déjame… A mí.

El siguiente movimiento hacia abajo es demasiado. Draco lo siente arraigarse, profundo en su vientre, entre sus piernas, tirando de él hacia delante, y su culo se aprieta con increíble fuerza, el orgasmo sobrepasándolo. Se desliza hacia abajo, tan adentro, estirando su interior hasta el límite, la tensión haciéndolo pedazos, ensanchándolo, la erección de Harry chorreando en su interior y Draco se corre.

Escucha a Harry jadear mientras Draco se aprieta a su alrededor y el rubio recurre a todo lo que tiene para continuar moviéndose, para no interrumpir su ritmo. Ambos miran, jadean, gimen, mientras la erección de Draco se sacude y escupe fluido espeso y blanco desde la punta, goteando, cayendo sobre el vientre de Harry, sobre su pecho. Dios, es casi doloroso y Harry consigue moverse una vez más hacia arriba antes de quedarse quieto, de convulsionar y gritar.

Entonces está ahí, sentado, moviéndose hacia delante, las manos encima del cabello empapado de Draco, tirando de él hacia delante, acercándolo, ya no más portándose sumiso, devorándole la boca. Está gimiendo dentro de él, abrazándolo, manteniéndolo encima mientras se vacía dentro, su erección pulsando al mismo tiempo que lo hace la entrada de Draco. Está tan ardiente en su interior, resbaloso y pegajoso y Draco abre mucho la boca, permitiendo que Harry se la saquee con la lengua al mismo tiempo que le llena el culo, dándole todo.

Colapsan juntos, el miembro de Harry todavía dentro y Draco se empuja hacia él, tratando de prolongarlo lo más posible. El aire nocturno besa sus cuerpos mientras se abrazan bajo las estrellas, el campo de quidditch haciendo eco de su respiración.

—Draco —susurra Harry contra él, sus dedos tocándole el cuello.

Draco ladea la cabeza y sonríe. Ese paseo a media noche fue una maravillosa idea.

* * *

 **Nota:** Estoy segura de que hace 20 años, cuando la señora JKR publicó el primer libro de esta saga legendaria, nunca pensó que gracias a sus creaciones correrían ríos enteros de tinta de puro, duro y hermoso porn.

*suspira*

Pero aquí está. Creó un monstruo.

Y como dije alguna vez, nunca he leído porn más bonito y hot que el de Harry Potter, verdá de dió.

Una pequeña traducción drarry para celebrar el nacimiento de nuestros magos favoritos: Gryffindor/Slytherin, forever and ever!


End file.
